Love & Battle
by lamoco13
Summary: Corre. Corre o será demasiado tarde. Levy se movía a toda prisa a través de la ciudad devastada. Tenía que encontrarlo. Necesitaba encontrarlo. Pues temía que lo peor pudiera pasar. Miedo de perderlo y de que no verlo nunca más. —Porque te quiero… —confesó en un murmullo.


_¡Yooo…..! Lolamentoteníamuchatareayexámenesyséquemisexcusasn ocuentanperodeverdadlosientonosabencuanto. Un día dormí 2 horas, ¿compadézcanse de mí? Y luego me fui de vacaciones pero ya estoy media libre y ya puedo volver a escribir :3 Actualizaré lo más que pueda en estas semanas, lo prometo._

_**P.D. Spoiler 337.**__ Y no vimos ninguna pelea GaLe QwQ. Pero…¡3 CAPÍTULOS LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA! Y tal vez bailen esos dos *O* Por favor Trollshima T.T _

_En otro tema, hablando del nuevo OVA, morí, literalmente. ¡¿Por qué el imbécil de Gajeel tenía que marearse en un momento como ése?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! Pero soy feliz por algo, él se sonrojó y ya es como una confirmación para mí de que también quiere a Levy *O*. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para poder verlos JUNTOS EN EL MANGA. O si no, cuello a Mashima ¬¬_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo lo relacionado a Fairy Tail es propiedad del ¡TROLL TROLL TROLL! __**Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

**Love & Battle**

_Corre._

La ciudad era un caos. Crocus estaba sumida en la desesperación y la destrucción. El fuego, el humo y el polvo cubrían el cielo de esa noche despejada. La luz de la luna apenas era distinguible. Los ataques mágicos, los bramidos de aquellos seres monstruosos y los gritos de varias personas hacían eco por cada rincón.

_Corre y encuéntralo._

Gajeel se movía a toda prisa a través de las calles de la capital de Fiore, que ahora era el campo de batalla entre humanos y dragones. Se había separado del resto de los magos de Fairy Tail hacía ya varios minutos. La Primera Maestra, que también se había visto inmersa en la pelea, le había dicho que buscara a otro dragón. _Tch_. Era fácil decirlo. A decir verdad, era sencillo hallarlo. Sólo tenía que interceptar el lugar más cercano de donde se desprendieran ataques mágicos. Pero no era nada simple hacerlo a través del terreno destrozado. Había grandes cráteres en el suelo, columnas de fumaradas surgiendo de restos de trozos de edificios en llamas y casas aún derrumbándose.

El Redfox se detuvo en seco, justo antes de que una viga cayera por delante de él. A pesar de aún estar herido y cubierto de vendas, no se detendría. Apretó la mandíbula, dando un salto y volviendo a acelerar el paso. Y entonces lo vio. Uno de los siete dragones que había regresado a través de las puertas de Eclipse. Oyó su sonoro rugido y cruzó sus brazos frente a su rostro para cubrirse de la ráfaga de aire creada. Sonrió de lado.

—Te voy a derrotar, maldito bastardo.

Los soldados del ejército de Crocus y los integrantes de otros gremios que estaban luchando, se giraron ante la voz. Hubo varias exclamaciones ahogadas y algunos suspiros de alivio.

—¡Es un mago de Fairy Tail!

—No es cualquier mago, ¡es el Dragon Slayer de Hierro, Gajeel Redfox!

—¡Gracias al cielo, estamos salvados!

El dragón era tremendamente voluptuoso. Sus escamas eran de un brillante tinto oscuro en la parte superior y amarillo pálido en todo el torso. Sus alas se desplegaban formidables, extendiendo un ominoso viento sobre la zona. Algunas personas se defendían hasta que el Redfox logró llegar hasta ellos.

—Díganme la situación —demandó con seriedad.

—Hemos estado haciendo todo lo posible por dañarlo —respondió uno de los soldados por un lado—, pero nuestros ataques no funcionan.

El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza.

—Háganse a un lado.

—¿Q-Qué? Pero…

—Háganse a un lado —repitió con firmeza.

—¡Ya lo escucharon! —gritó—. ¡Quítense del camino!

Una vez que las personas despejaron el lugar, Gajeel se acercó, mirando hacia arriba al imponente monstruo. Si tan sólo Lily estuviera con él, podría volar y atacar desde arriba. No obstante, no era así. Así que tenía que actuar solo. Comenzó a reunir poder mágico, llenando de aire sus pulmones y su boca y plantándose con fuerza sobre el suelo.

—¡Tetsueiryū no Hōkō*!

La arremetida fue demasiado poderosa. Los demás vieron estupefactos cómo el dragón era impulsado hacia atrás, aterrizando de espalda con estrépito y emitiendo un grito de dolor. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver la magnitud del ataque. ¿Cómo era posible que ellos no pudieran haber hecho nada? Los magos de Fairy Tail eran en verdad sorprendentes. Se miraron los unos a los otros y asintieron con la cabeza. No debían dejarle todo el trabajo al Dragon Slayer, ellos también ayudarían en lo que fuera, así que continuaron con la batalla.

-o-o-o-

_Corre._

Observó hacia abajo, viendo los raspones que cubrían todo su cuerpo y mostraban partes rasgadas de su vestido. Le faltaba el aire. Sus respiraciones se hacían cada vez más rápidas. Su pulso se aceleraba. Llevaba un buen rato sin parar. ¿Por qué no la habían dejado partir con él en cuanto se fue?

_Corre y encuéntralo._

Después de que Mavis Vermillion había mandado a Gajeel a pelear con otro dragón, Levy estaba dispuesta a seguirlo en ese momento. Pero se lo impidieron. Vio cómo el pelinegro negaba con la cabeza mientras Jet y Droy la sujetaban por ambos brazos.

—¡Suéltenme! ¡Déjenme ir! —había intentado liberarse, en vano—. ¡Gajeeeeeeeel!

Su grito desgarró la noche, sintiendo la desesperación en el corazón de la peliazul. Extendió la mano hacia al frente, como si algún pudiera alcanzarlo y detenerlo. Sabía que la había escuchado, pero eso no hizo que se detuviera. Él siguió alejándose, hasta que la McGarden no pudo verlo más. Lágrimas de tristeza e impotencia se formaron en sus ojos, resbalando por sus pálidas mejillas. Sintió que su mundo se venía abajo y se tiró de rodillas al piso cuando sus amigos por fin la soltaron. Miró incrédula a su alrededor, sintiendo que nada estaba pasando y que todo era un sueño. Sin embargo, no lo era. Vio a sus compañeros, que luchaban con fiereza contra decenas de dragones más pequeños, pero igual de peligrosos.

Makarov le había _ordenado_ que se quedara con ellos. Pero ella no hizo caso. No podía. Tenía que estar con Gajeel, tenía que encontrarlo y estar a su lado. Estaba cansada, mas no se iba a detener. La invadía la desesperación, intranquilidad, nerviosismo, angustia…_Miedo._ Tenía miedo. Miedo de no ver nunca más a sus camaradas, miedo de que todo acabara mal. Pero sobre todo, tenía miedo de perder a Gajeel. Miedo de nunca volver a escuchar su voz, de nunca volver a tocarlo, de nunca poder decirle sus sentimientos. Estaba siendo pancista, pero no podía pensar en eso ahora. Apretó los puños y corrió más rápido.

Toda la ciudad se veía igual, no sabía adónde iba. Sentía que sus piernas llegaban a su límite y pensó en parar, cuando lo vio. A lo lejos logró distinguir la figura del Redfox. Abrió los ojos con desmesura y tomando una gran bocanada de aire, continuó su marcha. Acercándose a cada paso, consiguió diferenciar su voz.

—¡Tetsuryūken*!

Sintió en su pecho un gran alivio al ver que parecía estar bien. Inhaló profundamente y gritó:

—¡Gajeel!

El aludido abrió de par en par el ojo que tenía descubierto. Sintió que el aliento se atoraba en su garganta y se giró sólo para comprobar que Levy venía corriendo a toda prisa hacia él. No había detectado su olor por estar sumergido en la pelea. Se quedó paralizado hasta que la peliazul se plantó frente a él, jadeando, con la cabeza hacia abajo y sus manos colocadas sobre sus rodillas. Cuando Gajeel por fin reaccionó, frunció el ceño profusamente.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces en este lugar?! —exclamó con furia—. ¡¿Dónde están tus estúpidos perros falderos?! ¡Tenían que detenerte!

—Lo hicieron —admitió ella—. Pero huí en cuanto pude.

—¡¿Estás loca?! —se acercó intimidante—. ¡Vete de inmediato, no puedes estar aquí!

—No me iré —aclaró Levy irguiéndose.

—Dije que te fueras —respondió él entre dientes.

—No lo haré Gajeel. Y nada de lo que digas o hagas me hará cambiar de opinión. No soy tan débil como antes. Puedo luchar. Y esta vez lucharé a tu lado.

—Morirás —sentenció el Redfox.

—Entonces que así sea.

—Tch, no seas idiota.

Convirtiendo uno de sus brazos en una barra de metal, lanzó con brusquedad a la McGarden a unos metros de distancia, haciendo que quedara detrás de una pila de escombros.

—Quédate ahí. Y no te muevas —ordenó.

Cerciorándose de que Levy se hallaba un _poco segura, _regresó a la batalla. El dragón parecía estar preparándose para lanzar un rugido y Gajeel tenía que impedirlo antes de que lo hiciera, o muchos saldrían lastimados. Volvió a acumular poder mágico, preparándose para contraatacar.

—¡Tetsueiryū no-…!

—¡Solid Script: Lighting!

El Dragon Slayer de Hierro detuvo su magia en el mismo momento en que decenas de palabras de color amarillo rodeaban al enorme reptil y explotaban. El dragón emitió un chillido ensordecedor a la vez que una corriente eléctrica le recorría todo el cuerpo y chamuscaba una parte de sus escamas. Gajeel giró hacia un lado, viendo a Levy con los brazos extendidos al frente y terminando su ataque. ¿Desde cuándo podía hacer _eso_? Leyendo las palabras en su rostro, la peliazul le sonrió con autosuficiencia.

—Ya no soy tan débil. Mi segundo origen me ha permitido incrementar mi poder mágico.

—Nunca dije que fueras débil enana —contestó en voz baja—. Pero no permitiré que te hagan daño. Si no quieres irte, yo te obligaré.

—¡No, no lo harás! ¡Tú debes comprender que no me puedo ir, Gajeel! ¡No te dejaré! ¡Incluso si-!

—¡Cuidado!

El pelinegro se abalanzó sobre ella, apartándola del camino. El zarpazo que el dragón lanzó había pasado muy cerca de la cabeza de ambos.

—¡Encárguense un momento de esto! —gritó hacia los soldados—. Tengo que sacarla a ella de aquí.

Recibió una afirmación a la vez que tomaba la muñeca de la chica y la jalaba con rudeza, empujándola al suelo hasta que quedó arrodillada, sentada sobre sus talones, mientras el mago también se agachaba y ambos quedaban ocultos detrás de un cúmulo de rocas.

—¡¿Por qué lo haces Levy?! —la McGarden levantó la vista ante la mención de su nombre—. ¡Es demasiado peligroso, no debes estar aquí! ¡Regresa con el Maestro, ahora!

—¡No, Gajeel!

Emitió un gruñido de frustración.

—¡No seas estúpida y deja de ser tan terca por una vez en tu vida!

—¡No permitiré que mueras! —respondió con ira.

—¿Qué? —murmuró—. No me pasará nada —dijo con calma.

—¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! ¡¿Quién lo asegura?! —explotó—. No quiero perderte. No lo soportaría —susurró quedamente—. Desde que empezaron los Grandes Juegos Mágicos sólo he podido mirar cómo casi te matan en la arena, sin poder hacer nada —su voz se quebró—. Pero ahora puedo. Y si tienes que morir, entonces yo lo haré contigo —se quedó callada unos segundos—. Porque te quiero... —confesó finalmente en un murmullo, sollozando—. Te quiero demasiado. Y no sé qué haría si no pudiera estar contigo nunca más.

Así que era _eso_. Gajeel había escuchado en silencio. Su mirada se suavizó ante las últimas palabras de la McGarden. Sabía que tenía que pelear. No podía quedarse ahí para siempre. Pero estaba siendo egoísta. Porque ahora ella _sería suya_. Suya y nada más. Y en ese momento ya no le importó. Ni siquiera el dragón. Ni aquella guerra. Ni nada ni nadie más que ella. Levy había empezado a llorar, la mirada clavada en el suelo. Y fue entonces cuando el pelinegro comprendió, que ella no se iría. Simplemente no lo haría.

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos cubiertas de heridas y polvo y la miró a los ojos con una profundidad que la hizo estremecer, clavando la pupila del ojo visible en el fondo de su alma. Acarició sus facciones con sus pulgares, tocando con sutileza la comisura de su boca, para después hundir los dedos entre sus desordenados cabellos azules. En un parpadeo, Gajeel cerró la distancia entre ellos y unió sus labios con los de ella. Ladeó la cabeza, permitiéndose tener más contacto con la maga. Levy dio un respingo, pero le correspondió de inmediato, aferrándose como podía a su pecho a través de las vendas que rodeaban todo su torso.

Una sensación de paz y plenitud los embargó, haciendo parecer que el tiempo se había detenido. Robándose el aliento, con los sentidos enturbiados el uno por el otro, se dejaron llevar. Moviéndose con lentitud, explorando, sintiendo cada toque entre sus labios, cada roce entre sus cuerpos. Después de un momento casi indestructible, el Redfox se separó, sólo para juntar sus frentes en un gesto tremendamente dulce. Para _nada _Gajeel.

—No me pasará nada —le repitió limpiando sus lágrimas con los pulgares—. Lo prometo.

—No te dejaré —continuó la peliazul—. No lo haré.

Gajeel apretó los dientes y cerró los párpados con fuerza. ¿Por qué demonios era tan testaruda? Suspiró con pesadez y se puso de pie, tomando una decisión.

—De acuerdo —le extendió una mano y ella la tomó sin dudar, ayudándola a levantarse—. Pero no te atrevas a separarte de mi lado.

Levy le sonrió con amplitud, asintiendo con la cabeza y poniéndose de pie. Apartándose ligeramente, se dirigieron con determinación hacia el dragón, mientras los otros magos les abrían paso.

—¡Tetsuryūsō: Kishin!

—¡Solid Script: Fire!

Los magos enviaron sus múltiples ataques al mismo tiempo. Después de unos segundos, vieron en un pestañeo, algo que pareció casi irreal. Levy ahogó un grito al ver dentro de su mente cómo Gajeel era lanzado por los aires por un ataque láser que había salido desde la boca del dragón, y que lo dejaba malherido sobre el terreno, con pocos indicios de que estaba respirando. Lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, pensando que había pasado lo peor, cuando la voz del pelinegro la sacó de aquellas _imágenes_, como si fueran una pesadilla y dándose cuenta que aquello no había sucedido. Pero que lo hubiese hecho si no hubieran actuado.

—¡Por aquí! ¡Ei no Tetsuryūkon*!

Gajeel saltó con rapidez lanzando su golpe, que impactó de lleno en el rostro del dragón con su barra de hierro combinada con sombras. Se quedó paralizado al ver lo mismo que había contemplado Levy.

—¿Qué? Por un segundo fui capaz de ver su movimiento.

—¡Gajeel! —gritó la McGarden cuando él volvió a aterrizar en el suelo.

—¿Qué rayos? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Gajeel… —ella se acercó a su lado—. ¿Qué fue eso?

—¿Tú también lo viste? —la peliazul asintió con la cabeza.

—Parece que fue una visión. Del futuro —arrugó el entrecejo—. Pero, ¿cómo? ¿O quién?

Miraron a su alrededor, notando a los demás magos igualmente confundidos. Algo extraño había pasado, eso era claro. Pero tal parece que les acababa de salvar la vida. El dragón volvió a incorporarse y los magos dejaron la sorpresa de lado, preparándose para atacar de nuevo. No obstante, justo en ese momento, observaron cómo el cuerpo del reptil comenzaba a brillar. A través de un rugido, vieron con incredulidad cómo comenzaba a esfumarse entre capas de humo, polvo y aire, hasta desvanecerse por completo y dejar paso a las sombras de la noche.

—Los dragones están desapareciendo.

—¡Lo hicimos, Gajeel! —exclamó Levy con alivio.

—Sí, pero...

Ni siquiera habían podido derrotarlo. El Redfox apretó los dientes y los puños, impotente. ¿Acaso aquello era lo único que podía lograr como Dragon Slayer? Emitió un gruñido, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la pequeña que estaba a su lado. Lo abrazó con fuerza por la cintura, entre risas y lágrimas de alegría. Sonrió con ligereza de lado, rodeaba su espalda con una de sus manos y la acercaba aún más a su cuerpo. Tal vez por ahora, no debía preocuparse por ello. Lo que más le importaba en ese momento era la compañía de la McGarden. Observó cómo todos a su alrededor alzaban los brazos en el aire y las exclamaciones de victoria retumbaban por toda la ciudad de Crocus. Esa noche, habría una gran celebración.

El futuro no estaría sumido en la desesperación y la humanidad se encontraba a salvo. Era momento de seguir adelante y marcar el inicio de un nuevo capítulo en su vida. Juntos, en Fairy Tail.

-o-o-o-

**BONUS**

—¡¿Que ustedes qué?!

Jet y Droy se desmayaron, Natsu casi se atragantaba con la pierna de cordero que estaba comiendo y Juvia y Mirajane lloraban de felicidad. El resto de los magos de Fairy Tail miraban estupefactos a la _nueva _pareja. Lily sonrió con orgullo mientras Happy gritaba en el fondo "¡Lo sabía! Se guuuusssstan".

Y es que haber revelado su_ secreto_ a todos durante el Gran Baile del Torneo, definitivamente no había sido la mejor idea.

* * *

_*Tetsueiryū no Hōkō. Rugido del Dragón de Hierro y Sombras._

_*Tetsuryūken. Espada del Dragón de Hierro._

_*Tetsury__ūsō: Kishin. Lanza del Dragón de Hierro. _

_*Ei no Tetsury__ū__kon. Bastón del Dragón de Hierro y Sombras._

_Y así señoras y señores, es como en realidad pasó :3 O ASÍ ERA COMO QUERÍA QUE PASARA T.T ¡TROLLSHIMA! _

_En fin, eso es todo. Según yo iba a ser más corto ._. Espero que les haya gustado. _

_PD. Soy una cursi que ama los finales felices T.T Pero ya en serio, quiero ver a esos dos juntos QwQ_

_Por cierto, a gradezco a mi mejor amigo __—__él sabe quién es__—__, por quedarse despierto conmigo hasta las 2.30 de la mañana, ya que sin su ayuda este fic no hubiera sido posible._


End file.
